1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most of the conventional headphones, users have an unnatural closed-in feeling while listening and get tired after long listening times.
As cause for such closed-in feeling, the volume and degree of confinement of the enclosed space defined between the speaker of the headphone and the ear of the user may be raised. Therefore, if the volume of the closed space is expanded, the closed-in feeling is lessened accordingly, but the headphone itself has to be made larger and heavier. If the degree of confinement in the closed space is largely lessened, the closed-in feeling may be lightened, but in such case where the enclosed space is exposed for example by an opening to the atmosphere of the outer free space, low-frequency reproduction is liable to be sacrificed.